Love Me
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Nami wanted to learn how to cook, so she asked Sanji... [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I own no one… 

Yeay! My very first One Piece fic! Nami x Sanji one shot! Did I get it right? R&R please! ^_^

=====================================================

     The night was cool, the sea was calm, and the ship was sailing peacefully through the dancing waves. The sky shined with the thousands lights from the heavens, the moon looking like a big round cookie with vanilla icing on top. The ship sailed quietly through the waters, lulling the people who boarded it to sleep. 

Except for two… 

     Nami blinked sleepily at her map, studying their path and estimating the possibilities or wither change or the change of the currents, they were near the calm belt and they didn't want to end up stranded in the middle of the sea. Tiredly outstretching her arms she stood off her chair, the map folded and placed safely into a little box. 

     The ship's navigator, Nami, walked out of the room, passed the bedroom where the others slept. Zorro was quietly sleeping like always on the sofa, she had always known the swordsman to be either asleep or fighting, his hands clasped behind his head. Ussop, Ruffy and Chopper all snoring annoyingly loud in their hummocks, she never did understand how the swordsman slept with such loud snoring! 

     Nami smiled at Ruffy, he had gone through so much to get her to a doctor after she caught that fever on Little Garden, climbing all the way up that mountain to find the doctor… he and Sanji have helped her so much, she cared for them and was very thankful for all what they have done for her. 

Talking about Sanji, he wasn't in bed, '_I wonder where he is…_' her brows knotted, finger pressing to her chin. 

     Vivi and Karu were sleeping in the other room, where it was nice, quiet and homey, the princes needed their help to get back home and defeated Mister Zero, also known as Crocodile, anyway. Vivi had helped them a lot during the last few days, and Chopper had just come with them, probably tired of Ruffy's ranting to be among the crew, the way the little fellow changed size amused her, but she thought nothing much of it, the little guy was just too timid.  

     Shaking her head, she walked out to the ship's deck, musing at the beauty of the night, looking ahead at the orange trees she had taken with her from her home. It felt like only yesterday when Ruffy, Zorro and Sanji defeated Arlong, tearing her from the pain she had always been tortured of remembering, how she, her sister and all the towns' people suffered the pain and the agony Arlong had done to her, forcing her on doing his bidding. 

There was a tiny little red light sparkling from between he leaves and someone was there! 

"Ah! This one would do!" a cheerful voice said quietly. 

Nami looked around, all she saw was a blue shirt, black slacks and blond hair and a cigarette, "Sanji?" 

"Whoop!" the blond man yelped, twisting around in horror, an orange in hand, he stared at it, then at the woman again before he quickly hid it behind his back, grinning nervously, "Oh! Nami, why are you up at this time of night?" 

"Wondering why you're picking oranges late at night." She crossed her arms, weight shifted to one leg, "What are you going to do with that orange, Sanji?" she asked, suspicious. 

"I- Er- I mean, uh…" the blond youth showed her the orange once more, "Gomen nasai Nami, I couldn't help the thought…" 

"What thought?"

"Orange candy!" he shrugged, "You see, there is this recipe in my head that I cant get out of my head, and it's fruit candy," he began, "and since Ruffy ate all the fruits onboard, your orange trees are all what are left." 

"I see…" the orange haired woman smiled, "Well you could've just asked." She walked up closer, scanning the tree, "Here, these look better that the one you got." She picked a few oranges and placed them in his hands, "Tell me whenever you're finished, okay?" 

Sanji stared at her, widely smiling, "Oh Nami! Arigatou Gozemasen!" he cried in joy, "I promise, once it's ready you'll be the first to try it!" he laughed. 

The orange haired woman smiled, "I can hardly wait." 

"You won't wait for long, I'll start baking right now!" he took a step around her, "Arigatou!" he kissed her on the cheek and leaped over the small stairs. 

     The second he landed, he bolted away and right towards the kitchen, he did not understand what he did nor did he think of looking back at the woman, because if only he had, he would've seen her face as is had gone cherry around the cheeks, eyes wide and a hand on her face. Nami stared at the empty deck for a while before she shook her head and looked back at the orange trees, gnawing on her lower lip, she forced a smile, eyes closed. 

'_Baka…_' she laughed to herself, quietly. 

     Looking back up and towards the beautiful heaven above, her bright eyes studied their position, there were right on track and they only need a few days to get to their destination. The sky was so beautiful at night, the stars shining in white and a faint color of yellow and orange, the colors were barely seen, but if you concentrate, you could see them. The big dipper was fairly visible and the northern star was as bright as it can be, there was no worry about getting lost tonight, all was doing just well. 

     Nami rubbed her sleepy eyes, it was getting really late and she needed her beauty sleep, so she left her spot among the orange trees and headed down the deck towards her room… but the noise in the kitchen caught her attention, so with a slight frown she walked there and knocked on the door twice before allowing herself in.

"Sanji, it's late, can't you let this be till tomorrow?" 

"Hn?" the blond man was too busy mixing something in a bowl to hear her, "Oh, Nami! Why are you still up? You should be asleep by now!" he told, placed the bowl on the table and walked towards her, "Allow me to escort you to your room, you look tired." He smiled warmly. 

Nami looked at him, then at the kitchen, almost every cooking utensil was out and ready for use, "What are you baking? The word's biggest cake?" she asked, curious, "And why do you smell like sugar?" 

"It's a surprise!" he smiled, "It'll be ready by morning." 

The orange haired woman knotted her brows, regarding the room. 

     Sanji had took out many things for the job, a mixer, spoons and knives, a flying pan, a cupcake pan, the oranges were pealed, the peals were in one bowl white the juicy slices were in another bowl, there was also sugar, baking powder, mint leaves, lemon peels, apple peels, a bar of dark-brown chocolate, another bar of white chocolate, a cone full on icing, ready for decoration, sprinkles for the cake and- marshmallows? 

"Marshmallows?" she looked at the ship's chef, "What kind of candy are you making, Sanji?" 

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" he argued, "Now, Nami, my dear, staying up late doesn't look good on you, you look tired." He walked to the door, standing there, outstretching a hand, "Please, allow me to escort you to your room." 

Nami looked at him then at the things scattered all over the kitchen. 

There was a pause… 

"I want to watch." She smiled, now turning to him. 

"Eh?" he gawked. 

"I never paying much attention to the kitchen, I've spent most of my time doing maps," she told, now with a shy little smile, "Sanji, can you teach me how to cook?" 

The blond man stared, taken back, "Um, are- you sure?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, I've- always wondered why a guy like you likes a kitchen, I mean- most people think that the kitchen is only for girls…" she gave a thoughtful look, "No offence."

"Oh, none taken." Sanji smiled, a little nervous, "Um, I never taught anyone how to cook before, Chef Jeff was the one who taught me, to be honest." He forked his fingers through his golden hair, "Are you sure you want me to teach you?" 

"Yeah." She said excitedly, "You're the best cook I've ever met, so you're the best choice I have." She giggled. 

     Excitement took over him, Nami of all people, the only woman he had ever loved from the bottom of his heart had asked him, and only him, to teach her how to cook! That was a praise beyond all praises! Oh it was a dream coming true! Adrenaline was gushing through his body so strongly his face mentally went on fire and his heart was throbbing, but he paid no attention to that, the joy was too much to bear! 

"Alright then! You can start by grinding the mint leaves, I'll do the fruit peels." Sanji directed, "Shall we start?" 

"You bet!" the young woman smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~

     The fruit peels were grinded and ready, the sugar was in a small pot over a low fire, and the work was forming into shape. Sanji's instructions were to melt the sugar in hot water, and when it turns sticky like honey, they have to add the flavor they wanted, so as Nami wanted, they started with the orange peels. The orange peels were sliced and diced into tiny little pieces and then were added to the water and sugar, Sanji left it on low heat to help it melt all together. 

"Alright now, Nami," He handed her an apron, "wear this, wouldn't want to end up with sticky sugar on your clothes, it would attract mosquitoes from miles ahead." 

"Alright." The young woman accepted it, putting it on, she smiled, her hand stroking the fabric, "This feels nice." 

The blond man smiled, "Good, now we start." He folded his cuffs and wore another apron, and then pulled out the pancake pan, "I've already made the dough for the cake, all we have to do is choose a flavor and then we can pour them in the pan and pop them in the oven." 

"Oh, can we do these oranges, too?" 

"We can, but we've already chose the topping to be orange, remember?" 

"Oh nuts…" Nami pouted, "Let's do lemon, then." 

Sanji paused, that sentence sent naughty ideas in his head, so be blushed hard, "Er- right! Lemon…" he dazed. 

Nami looked at him, "Sanji?" 

"Oh- uh, sorry…" he fidgeted around, "Um, could you get me the egg-beater from the drawer? It's in the middle one on the left." He told.

"Okay." The young woman smiled, obeying she turned to the cupboard. 

Sanji rubbed his head, '_Get a grip on yourself, man!_' he scolded himself. 

"Here." Nami handed the egg-beater to him. 

"Arigatou." 

     When the blond man touched the utensil, he touched the woman's hand as well, and for a second, they both seemed to freeze. Nami stared at him for what seemed eternity, but she looked a little confused, Sanji was so nervous, the utensil slipped out of his finger and to the floor. For a second they stupidly looked at it, paused, and then looked at each other. 

"I'll get that." Sanji murmured, kneeling down, cursing his very existence for being so stupid, he grabbed the egg-beater, but then looked a little up to note just how lovely Nami's legs were, '_Oh so slim and fine!_' Mentally slapping himself, he shot up, brows knotted, brain and heart fighting over who's gonna take over his actions, sanity or emotion! 

"Sanji, are you alright?" the young woman asked, "I'm not- bothering you, am I?" 

"N- No! Of course not!" 

Brain took over… 

"Gomen nasai, I'm just not used on having someone else working with me in the kitchen."  He told.

"But you used to work in a restaurant, you were probably in a crowd almost everyday." The orange haired woman pouted, arms crossed. 

"Er- yes but…" 

Now his heart took over… 

"It's- never been with a beautiful woman!" he told, and as soon as he did, he bit his tongue, "I mean, I've never worked with a woman before!" he explained. 

Nami looked at him, scanning him, she looked back up and they locked eyes, "Would you relax? You're so tight you look like you've cough scurvy!!" she stifled a laugh.

The man smiled nervously, "Gomen…" he scratched his head, fidgeted for a minute before reaching into his pockets, he took out a cigarette and lit it, smocking, "I can't concentrate with out smock." He puffed out white smoke, relaxing.

"Humph… you should quit that poisonous stuff, anyway." Nami pouted, "Use nicotine pads." 

"I can't light those." The man argued childishly, "Besides, I'm just too addicted to these." 

Nami frowned; she plucked the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it under her heel. "Learn!" 

Their faces were dangerously near. 

Sanji's face mentally went on fire, bug eyed and startled, "Wh- I uh- um… I'm…" he finally managed a step back, "You didn't have to do that!" he argued, fighting how his heart throbbed in his chest. 

Nami sighed, "It's for your own good, you'll die quicker if you keep that thing in your mouth." She told, somewhat scolding. 

Sanji pouted, but in the inside, he was purring like a happy kitten, '_She cares! Oh God she cares!_' 

Nami looked at the pot, paused then blinked at the ship's chef, "Sanji, is the pot supposed to do that?" she worriedly pointed to the oven.

Puzzled, the blond youth looked at the pot, bubbly foam was about to cross the borders and engulf the flames. "Aw Sh**!!!!" he cursed, quickly turning it off, "Aw man! It's ruined!" he looked at the now bubbly, yellowish orange liquid in the pot. 

"How bad?" the orange haired woman asked. 

"Not much, it's just too moist." The chef replied, "Maybe if we leave it to cool for a while it would chunk up, then we'll be able to use it." he informed. 

Nami looked back at the mixing bowl, "So? Now what?" she turned to the chef.

"Sigh… we'll do the cake for now and leave the decorations and the candy for later." 

"Just how do you intent to do the candy, anyway?" 

"Easy." The blond man smiled, "We'll simply decide the shape, what would you prefer: dumplings, sticks or bars?" 

Nami pressed a finger to her chin, she smiled widely then clapped her hands, "Sticks! Or should I say canes, just like those we hang on the Christmas tree!" 

"Mint candy?" Sanji smiled, "Alright, then the mint would be the sticks…" he placed the mint grinds aside, then looked at the apple peels, "We can turn those into a topping later." 

"How can you do the swirls, anyway?" she leaned in closer to him, their shoulders practically touching.

Sanji was petrified stiff, his earlobes have turned red and he stuttered a reply.

Nami giggled, "What's the matter?" she smiled, "Cat caught your tongue?" 

The chef comically gained a sweat drop, eyes shyly fixed to the table, he couldn't reply so he simply shook his head, saying no. 

Nami stood up straight, "I know, how about we add cinnamon to the mix?" he said thoughtfully, and then hurried to the cupboard, "Um, where do you put the stuff, anyway?" 

Relaxing, Sanji sighed, adjusted his tie and then advanced towards the cupboard, taking out the little bottle labeled '_Cinnamon_'.  

Nami smiled, taking it from shi hand, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start cooking!" 

Sanji watched her head back to the table, "…"

     Nami looked lovely with that excited smile curving her lips, she looked so happy and so pleased, and the chef didn't know how to advance to her. Sanji turned back to the cupboard, there were many jars labeled with what they were full of, so he shook his head and closed it, now turning back to the woman, she had just added cinnamon to the dough.  

     Sanji advanced towards her, and the woman could feel his gaze causing an itch between her shoulders, she wanted to scratch it, but if he wasn't feeling comfortable with her around then maybe she should leave? '_I just want to get to know him better._' She thought to herself, now staring blankly at the mixing bowl, '_Ever since we all got together, Sanji and I never did spend any time together, I spent most of my time with either the others or in my room studying maps…_' 

"Uh- Nami! I think you've put too much!" Sanji's abrupt comments drove her back to reality, she had just emptied half the cinnamon bottle over the dough! 

"Oops!" she yelped, "Oh, Gomen nasai!" she took a spoon and trying to take out as much cinnamon as she could before it got mixed with the dough. 

Sanji sighed and shook his head, clearly, he wasn't pleased. 

Nami paused again, looked up at the chef and gnawed on her lower lip. 

Sanji groaned in what sounded annoyance, he was rubbing his temple before he grunted and searched in his pockets for a cigarette to tame his temper. 

It went silent for the next ten minutes…  

Sanji had his eyes closed, fingers keeping the cigarette in place, white smock was puffed out into small cloud-like bundles.

"Gomen nasai…" the young woman looked at him apologetically, "I didn't mean to ruin it." 

Sanji seemed to glare her before his brows eased, "Ah, it's alright, you're probably tired from lack of sleep," he told, "you should go." 

'_Is he- brushing me off?_' she knotted her brows, "Oh, but I really want to do this, Sanji." She gave him the best, cutest, big-baby eyes she could bring, "Onigai?" 

Sanji flinched, "Uh… well I- Uh… I mean…" he sighed, defeated, "Oh- Alright!" 

"Yeay!" he jumped, quickly leaping to him with a hug, "Arigatou, Sanji-sama!" 

If Sanji was made if ice, he'd be a puddle right now, "Uh… don't mention it." he gave a dazed, smug grin. 

Nami gave a devilish grin, giggled and then pressed her lips to his cheek, "Arigatou!" 

Sanji literally fainted, flat on the floor with a thud, hearts fluttering and orbiting around his head. 

     Nami looked down at the fainted man, although Sanji was smiling like an idiot, the hearts and chirping bird were not visible to her so she was fairly confused. The ship's navigator sighed with a smile, took a glass of water and then knelt down to the fainted man, helping him drink. 

The door creaked open…

"Hn… what's going on here?" Roronoa Zorro muttered, looking sleepy and annoyed. 

"Gomen nasai, Zorro." Nami said weakly, "Sanji kind of blanked out on me." 

Zorro frowned and gave his usual scowl, "Geesh… high class people are so annoying." He growled, walked closer and knelt to look at the blond man, "What did you do? Hit him with a mallet or something?" 

Nami pouted, "No! I just- said that I liked his cooking and he fainted!" she gave an innocent face. 

The green haired man sighed and scratched his head, "Splash water on his face and he'd wake up." He shrugged. 

The second Zorro tried to stand, Sanji grabbed his arm, still dazed and half conscious. 

Zorro gained a sweat drop, staring wearily at the half-awake man. 

"Oh- Nami!" Sanji smiled a very smug smile, "Come here!" he puckered his lips. 

"EH?" Zorro yelped, flapping his free arm and legs like a crazy chicken, Sanji was trying to kiss him!

Nami let go of the blond man and watched him jump over the swordsman thinking that Zorro was the orange haired woman, she clasped her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, she did not want to see it.

"Damn it!!!" the green haired man shook his captive arm hard, but the blond chef was stuck to it like glue! "**SANJI! Get offa me!**" Zorro cried, literally kicking Sanji in the face. 

"Ow!" flung off, slamming on the floor only to bounce over and hit the table, flipping everything off and sending the flour bowl to dunk it's contains over Nami's head. 

Nami coughed and rubbed her eyes, her top was completely white from the flour.

     Sanji seemed to sprawl there for a minute before he sat up, dizzied and with a big lump on his skull, rubbing it painfully, the irritated man blinked a few before realizing the swordsman's presence. Nami stared while Zorro felt his arm, slightly blushing but fairly composed, he didn't want to end up killing the chef for what he was about to do. 

"Geesh… what hit me?" Sanji asked, puzzled and hurt. 

"Zorro." Nami replied wearily, pointing to the green haired man. 

The swordsman growled, "What's the matter with you? Desperately in heat or something?" 

Sanji's face went beat red, "What the hell are you blabbing about?" 

Nami stood up, "Hey- Hey! Quit it you two! No harm done, right?" 

"Are you kidding me? He almost-"

**_BAM!_**

"Ow~!" Zorro clutched his skull, "What the hell was that for?" 

"Because I found it necessary!" she replied angrily. 

Sanji looked at her, "Nami! You're covered in flour!" he knotted his brows, walked up to the kitchen sink, pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, damped just a little and then used it to remove the white flour off the woman's face, "This should do for now." 

Nami closed her eyes, allowing the man to hold her chin and stroke her face with the little piece of cloth. 

Zorro grumbled to himself, cursing the thought of leaving bed to come and see what the loud thud was, '_Why the hell did I even care?_' he snorted, glared the pair as he stood up-but quickly froze. 

     Sanji was carefully stroking the wet clothe over the woman's face, holding her chin gently with his fingers, Nami had her eyes closed, looking relaxed despite the tiny twitch over her brows, but what had Zorro blinking was the intent look on Sanji's face, soundlessly slipping his way out, Zorro left the kitchen, snickering to himself. 

~*~*~*~

     It felt nice, nice to feel those delicate fingers on her skin, carefully holding her chin, hesitant of touching it with his whole hand as if it was made of glass, afraid to shatter it, and although Sanji was a guy, the orange haired woman relaxed with this touch. Sanji's fingers were slim, fine, and the way he stroked her face actually felt good. 

     She blushed; she couldn't help the thought of silliness right then. The ship's navigator, Nami, covered up in flour while the ship's chef, Sanji, cleaned it up for her. Nami knotted her brows the tiniest bit, sensing the chef's fingers while they moved, the back of his fingers now stroked her gently, and they felt so warm, she smiled with his touch, it felt pretty nice. 

That was until something pressed over her lips. 

     Eyes shot wide, Nami's breath was caught in her chest, she stared blankly for a second before she noted that the blond man's arms were linking around her, pressing her to him chest, almost crushing her in his embrace. She frowned slightly, eyes wide before they were shut again, squeezed tight, blushing beat red, the heat invading her cheeks and the pain throbbing in her chest was new but it felt- welcome! The feeling was quiet mesmerizing. 

But then it broke… 

"…" looking at her blankly, Sanji's face was beat red as well, panting lightly. 

"…" Nami averted his gaze, eyes closed, she gnawed on her lower lip, but never tried pushing herself from his hold. 

There was silence… 

"Why-" 

"…?"

"Why did you do that?" 

The blond paused, his eyes shaded under his golden bangs, "I…" 

He was hesitant… so she smiled… 

"Sanji…" the woman called quietly, "It's alright."

The blond man looked at her, their eyes locked.

They stood like that, holding each other and staring eye to eye. 

Sanji drew in a deep breath, head leaning in again for another go, but that's when Nami pressed her index finger to his lips, "?"

"Give me a second." She winked cutely, pushed herself from his arms and went towards the orange-topping pot they have prepared earlier, she dipped her index finger in the liquid, and it was sticky like honey, so she grinned and twirled her finger in the liquid a few times before lifting it up and to her lips. 

Sanji watched, he was applying the liquid to her lips as if it was lipstick! "Nami?" 

Grinning widely with her lips glittering in faint orange, she winked and walked back to the blond man, now folding her arms around his neck, "Now… where were we?" 

Sanji drew in a deep breath before leaning her down in a French-like dance, "We were right here!" he grinned, lowered his head and pressed shi lips to her own, deeper than before. 

Nami muffled her laugh, keeping herself leveled in his arms, deepening the kiss even more. 

~*~*~

'**_!!!!_**'

~*~*~

'_Hell?_' Ussop gawked, whispering. 

Karu, the duck, stared wide eyed and puzzled. 

'_Aw that's cute!_' Vivi walked away from the kitchen door, hopeful to keep her voice down. 

Zorro only widened his grin, stifling a laugh while he peeked through he tiny crack the kitchen door provided, '_I knew something funny was going on between those two, but I never thought it was that deep_!' 

"Yeah!" Ruffy smiled, voice too loud. 

Everyone jumped on Ruffy, clasping their hand on his mouth, '**_SHH!_**'

The captain only blinked, absolutely clueless… 

~*~*~*~

"Hn?" Nami blinked, brows knotted, "Did you hear something?" 

The blond man paused, listening, he shrugged, pulling the woman back and upright, "Nope."

"Hm… must've imagined it." the orange haired woman mumbled. 

Nuzzling her neck, the chef grinned wider, "Nami…"

"Yes?" she answered, shyly smiling. 

"How about another?" 

With a giggle, she cupped his face and kissed him.

Holding her dear, Sanji closed his eyes, deepening the kiss even more. 

At the deck, the sun was beginning to rise, it was the beginning of a new day… 

~*~*~*~*~

**_THE END… _**

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Gee… the ending went sappy, way too sappy! @_@ … R&R please! 


End file.
